The Candy Series: The LOTR Adventure
by Myra the Archer
Summary: Kathryn is a GateKeeper, young and smart, trying to have a normal life as possible, but these magical interuptions keep plaguing her life. Then when she thinks she can have a Break (a spring one!) Legolas and Gimli come into her life and wreak havoc.
1. And So They Meet

A/N: Well this is my first story I have posted here, I hope people like it :D 

Ps. David I posted this here so you wouldn't have to kill yourself searching for it. :-p So now you have to wait to read each chapter like every one else evil laugh

Disclaimer: Legolas and Gimli belong to Tolkien and not me (wish I did though) and I made no profit in writing this story except my own joy    :D 

Chapter 1: And So They Meet

Glow in the dark stars illuminated a small bedroom of a fourteen year old, Good Charlotte obsessed, unpopular girl, named Kathryn. She was no ordinary 9th grade student, but right now, as she rested, no one could tell otherwise. And everything in this niche of hers was practically normal for a 21st century girl, save the old craft books hidden in a chest at the foot of her bed. The room was mostly unkempt, much to be expected by most children of this age. Clothes scattered on the floor, her book bag thrown carelessly in the corner, make and other items filled her desk at the right side of her room.

The numbers of the alarm clock on the desk cast a red light on her face. Kathryn's dark brown hair was still damp from the shower she had previously taken that night and her black rimmed glasses she had accidentally fell asleep with, sat contently on the bridge of her slender nose. Swollen from a run in with an unexpectly opened door, her bottom lip was moving slightly as an inaudible whispers slipped while she dreamt peacefully. Her rest was well deserved, considering all she had been through that week: An escaped dragon, a magical window shattered, a portal that gave her hell (literally), and she still didn't have a date for the up coming dance.

This teenager led a harder life than most could have imagined. It wasn't only boy problems, homework, and aggravating teachers that she had to deal with; it was warlocks, mythical beings, and fictional characters from book that flooded her life. No one would believe her if she spoke the truth. She would be sent straight to the Counselor if she told the school nurse where she received her bruises, cuts, and burns: while fighting monsters.

Kathryn Marie Salazar was a gatekeeper, some called her kind Portal Keeper, but she protected more than just portals. Magical window (which she could and recently did break), destructive vortexes (she was yet to encounter one of these), and simple swirl portals were also included on her schedule. Her mother was also a keeper of the gates, but she was hurled into a dangerous vortex along with her father. And so, Kathryn was placed in a foster home since her parents were her only family. She took with her the craft books of her mother, whom was educating her in the "witch" craft of gate keeping.

In the six months that her parents had "mysteriously disappeared" (So say the police reports), Kathryn learned the hard way the secrets of the gates. Unfortunately, she had learned few of the rules that come along with these powers. She also made a friend, a fellow craft user, a locksmith. Though, Christy Rose Makinsey preferred to be called a key user, a much more modern term. Their meeting and friendship must have caused somewhat of a stir in the magical world, for many more unexpected mystical occurrences arose soon after their bond was forged.

And now, it was the official beginning of Spring break as Kathryn's digital alarm clock bleeped 12a.m. In the same moment that the timed turned, a greenish colored portal opened inside of her room. Out of this slowly swirling oval tumbled a rather disheveled elf and a strong, stout dwarf along with all of their weaponry. The elf immediately sprung forth to his feet as the rusty haired dwarf grumbled and used his axe to support his weight. The blond haired, blue-eyed elf frantically looked around at this rather strange element he now found himself in. His confusion was not easily struck, but this, this was too much… Even for a warrior elf!

"Master elf…" the deep accented voice whispered astonished and pointed quickly to the figure lying in her purple covers in her bed, "Look a lass."

The tall mysterious figure stared wide-eyed in wonderment at the young girl. Her cropped hair and glasses bewildered him more than he was at the moment. I doubt that the dignified elf had ever in his long life had an experience quite like this, and this was only the beginning. He jumped back, startled, when she mumbled foreign words and rolled half way off the bed.

"No sé, no sé nada. Leave me alone…" was what she was saying repeatedly, a mix of Spanish and English.

All they could do is blink. They were like cats in a pool. The unusual pair came from Middle Earth, and being suddenly thrown into an alternate reality must have been a blow. Legolas, the fair elf obviously, laid his slender fingered hand on Kathryn's tan shoulders and quietly bid the teen to wake.

"Five more minuets…" she groggily replied and swatted at his hand, in turn causing her to fully slip off her bed and on a downward decent to her rugged floor. Her arms flailed uselessly, and she let out a small cry; she hit the floor face first. She slid her palms to her sides and pushed her body from the floor. "Ow," she stated simply and pushed her short hair from her vision. Kathryn sat up on her knees; her face was tired and sleepy. When her gaze fell on Legolas and Gimli (the dwarf), she sighed and said under her breath, "Aye diosmio…" Kathryn rubbed the bridge of her nose where the nosepiece of her glasses hit. Kathryn thought sadly:_ That's gonna leave yet another bruise… no wonder I don't have a bf…_.

The pair remained confused as they watch her find and impatiently shove the lenses on her face, they simultaneously gasped when she flipped the switch beside her bed and the light came on.

"How did you create light…." Legolas asked as Gimli stared in awe at a few of her posters. Kathryn shook her head and placed her balled hands on her hips, just as her mother did when Kathryn was a child. The t-shirt she wore showed her pierced belly button. "Legolas and Gimli I suppose, from Middle Earth," she instantly recognized the duo, the Lord of the Rings Trilogy was one of her all time favs. They stared (yet again, they did that a lot) open mouthed, so to speak, at her. They instantly sprung questions on her.

"My lady!" Legolas squealed, "How is it you have knowledge of our names?" started the elf.

"Yes, and where might we be lass?" inquire the dwarf.

Kathryn sighed_, another long day another problem_ she thought. "It doesn't matta much, you're in the… um… future sorta, and well I need to get y'all back home."


	2. To Kit's House!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas and Gimli. They own me.

Chapter 2: To Kit's House!

And therein lie the problem; they had no clue to which type of gate they came through. She was yet to know of this inconvenience, for her house was no place to discuss magical matters. They need somewhere to talk and Christy the key user, house was just the place.

"Um, so, we kinda gotta go somewhere before y'all here, so were gonna go to my friend's house, comprende?" Kathryn chuckled nervously as they eyed her, obviously suspicious.

"How do we know you're not one who sent us here?" Gimli finally had recovered his wits.

"Gimli…" Legolas started to scold him for being rude, even though the same question was on his mind. "That was extremely inconsider—"

"You don't know," Kathryn interrupted, few had good manners in this time," and so, you're just gonna have to have faith that it wasn't me. Cuz ya know, I didn't."

Gimli looked to his companion who shrugged slightly, "We have no other choice…" They truly didn't. Their only way home was this girl, whom the two were very suspicious of (with god reason). So, in their dilemma they had to trust her, they were normally trusting people so this was very easy to adapt.

Kathryn sighed, _at least I wont have to explain a lot… _silent thoughts rolled through her head. She was tired, groggy, and annoyed, but as soon as she got to Christy's home, she knew that would change. The only way into her friend's house magically was through a window, one of the simplest types of gates. Even so, Kathryn never had an extremely steady hand, so windows frustrated her.

The two watched in confused silence as Kathryn went on hands and knees and started to move her hands in the air. She was searching for the latch on the invisible window; she could sense it with her powers; there, she had it! Now this was the harder part. Kathryn's split lip trembled as she concentrated. She slid her hand under the window; slowly she pushed the now shimmering glass up, up, up. It should have been easy, but for Kathryn her ears pounded, muscles were tense, and her mind was straining. Finally, somehow she opened it. When the glass stopped moving she breathed, _it's getting smother_ she observed.

Quite proud of herself, she gestured for them to go in before her and they complied. The elf had to nearly crawl through the opening, but the dwarf had no problems. He just stepped over the sill and moved his head slightly; he grinned at the elf. "That's one for me…"

"What are we counting?" Legolas cocked an eyebrow. The two were always arguing and having friendly competition, even in the worst of times.

"We are counting how many times you have to look ridiculous and I don't," Gimli snorted at his own cleverness. Their heightened mood had distracted them from where they were: In Christy's room. It was dark, save the light shinning through the window; her stereo played soft classical music. Christy said that classical music calmed her down and helped her sleep.

Kathryn flicked off the light in her own abode before coming into this new one, scented and cozy. Closing windows is much easier than opening, but she only half way closed it so she could be warned if anyone was coming to her door. Kathryn was intelligent and thought things through, not to say that Christy wasn't smart it's just that she's a little… spontaneous. They could be called complete opposites, but it did not change the fact they were friends. Kathryn had somehow developed a close relationship with Christy in a month than any other of her friends. They were almost sisters and Kathryn sometimes wished desperately that they were. But, the Powers That Be did not intend that they should be kin, for if they were their powers would be weaker since they would be the same type. No, Kathryn had a great destiny whether she willed it or not or even knew; her fate was bright.

If Kathryn realized her friend's similarity with her, she hid it well (as she did most of her feelings). When Kathryn attempted to rouse Christy, she swatted at her and muttered, "Five more minuets..." Kathryn rolled her eyes and ignored her. "Get up Kit!" Kathryn yelled and roughly shook her sleeping pal.

"Leave me alone, I can sleep as long as I want, it's Spring break…"Kit complained. Kathryn grimaced and leaned to whisper into kit's ear. "I'll tie you up and force you to watch me break and melt every single key in your possession, if you don't wake up…" She used her most menacing voice to enforce her point.

"Kat! NO! You would never!" Kit instantly shot up and glared at Kathryn (a.k.a. Kat). The sudden outburst caused many things to happen at once. Light were turned on in the house, feet came running down the hall, Legolas and Gimli had half drawn their weapons, and Kit's little brother started crying at the top of his lungs.

Kat rolled her eyes and went to flick the room's lights on. As she did, a man in his early forties burst into the room and quickly set out to find the cause of the yelling. "Where's the demon?" he immediately asked and scanned the room. Legolas and Gimli looked dangerous now, the elf had armed himself with a knife and Gimli held his axe. "Who are they?"

Kit shook her head, "I just woke—"

"Legolas Greenleaf and Gimli son of Gloin from the Lord of the Rings Trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien," Kat cut Kit off (one of her bad habits) and conveniently provided this information. "They arrived in my room about," She walked over to Kit's clock and turned it, "Ten minuets ago."

"Why did ya have ta threaten me like that?" She wiped away invisible perspiration from her forehead, relived that Kat stuck her pink tongue at her. "That would look good pierced." Kit grinned and winked.

"Oh yeah Patty would LOVE that—" Kat stopped when Mr. Makinsey cleared his throat.

"And so Kathryn, why didn't you send them back right away at your home?" he raised a dark bushy brow.

"Daddy, like Katty would eva risk her parents—"

"_Foster_ parents," Kat corrected.

"Foster parents waking up," Kit smiled knowing that's exactly what kat was thinking. She swished her sandy hair from her eyes and stared at Legolas. She didn't think Orlando Bloom was hot enough to play him.

"That's true… Well. It's too late now to search for a key, they can stay her the night in the guest bedroom. Kat come back when normal people are awake." He sighed and turned to his wife who just came t the door with Douglass, Kit's younger brother, in her arms. "Everything's fine, Hon, we just have a couple of guest for the night." She leaned into the room, then nodded and walked off.

"I'll show you to your room," Kit practically jumped out of bed. "Dada, it's fine," She waved her hand at him.


	3. When Kit Attacks

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update

Disclaimer: Legolas and Gimli don't belong to me. cry I wish I did….

Chapter 3: When Kit attacks

Mr. Makinsey shook his head and sighed. "Kat do you need a door to get back home?" He raked his hand through his thinning hair, a signal that he was tired. She thought that maybe his son was having nightmares again.

Kat noticed his weariness and politely refused, she needed to practice opening and closing windows anyways. Mr.Makinsey nodded sleepily and strolled off to bed with a yawn. He had a regular job plus his magical one and he had three kids, his life was hard, but they were better of than some she had seen. Kat turned to Kit to make sure she wasn't torturing the pair. Her hopes perhaps were placed too high.

"Oh My Gawd! You are so cute!!!" Kit squeaked with delight, and pinched Gimli's cheeks. Never had the dwarf been treated as such, thus not knowing how to react. His companion hid his grin with a hand, mirth shown in his eyes, and his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. The Elf looked charming anyway, Kat couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Master dwarf, I believe that's one for me…" Just as Legolas manage to finish, Kit sprang on him. He would have yelled out as he did in Moria when the Balrog came upon their company, but the young girl acted and talked too fast for even him to react.

"He's soooo Hot!!!! Sizzle!!" Kit wringed her light skinned arms around his neck in a choking manner. "Oh nice… your hair smells like flower and it's so soft…" she started to stroked his hair like a pet. Legolas was more than flustered, he struggled to separate her from his neck, but her grip was too tight.

"Um, Kit? I think you should quit that," Kat pinched her friend's side, which caused her to giggle and release the creature. "I'm just glad the twins didn't get thrown here… Kit quit staring and take them to the guest room." Kat sighed; this was going to be a horrid Spring Break.

"His eyes… they're sooo wonderfully blue… and his hair," Kit sighed and smiled softly. The look of awe crossed her face. Kat grabbed her arm and lightly punched her. "Let's-go-to-the-room." Kit blinked and made a disgusted face at her friend.

"I'm not slow," she stuck out her tongue and started towards the door. "This way gentlemen." Kit did a salute and extended her arm to the room's exit. Gimli muttered something about two points for him and Legolas unconsciously gave him a roll of his eyes.

Kat followed Kit to the guest room and waited while she explained a few things to them real quick. "So, you guys probably will go back home tomorrow… I mean later on today," she concluded and left with Kat trailing behind her. "He was a hottie," Kit remarked with a grin n her face as they returned to her room.

"Legolas? I guess. You just love every blonde, tall guy there is…" Kat yanked open the door and sat on Kit's bed.

"Nuh uh… I do not, Kyle's not –" Kit stopped, realizing she had said too much. She opened her drawers searching for the key to Kat's room, hoping Kat would forget what she said. _If Kat found out I hadn't told her about him yet…_

"What was that? And what are you looking for?" Kat rubbed her eyes and yawned. She didn't hear what Kit said, her tired mind wasn't catching much at the moment.

"Nuthin… and the key to your house…" Kit sighed silently, _If she finds out…_ "Here" Kit giggled and clapped, which mad Kat aware yet again.

"Lemme close this first…" Kat referred to the window. "Kays," Kit grinned. She always loved using here powers. Kat had to agree, they were more than awesome, and she couldn't have imagined them before she actually met Kit. While Kat closed the window, Kit stomped her foot twice and clapped her hands together. A wooden framed door whizzed down behind Kit.


End file.
